


Ring

by diav



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, Lara, sweetie, don't you think we should do this when we're on the ground...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning my writing folder, found this from September 2013 and figured I'd still post it here anyway since the word prompt was completed. I don't have a beta so any typos/mistakes are my own.

She looked at the ring.  
  
And then back down at her girlfriend.  
  
And then back at the ring.  
  
Recently, most of the things Lara did had surprised her: this was the biggest surprise of all.  
  
Of all places to propose, too.  
  
"Um, Lara, sweetie, don't you think we should do this when we're on the ground...?"  
  
Her girlfriend looked up at her inquisitively and then blinked. They were suspended a thousand feet above ground since they were scaling the side of a mountain to find some lost ruins. Sam was taking the lead on the climb this time, and Lara had awkwardly told her to stop for a moment before pulling out a ring from her pocket.  
  
Lara made a face as she realised where they were. "Oh, sorry. I got kind of lost in the moment. I've been meaning to ask you for a while..."  
  
Sam chuckled at Lara's confused face. There was something awfully cute about the archaeologist when she looked confused. She proceeded to continue climbing and said, "And my answer is yes."


End file.
